


Finding Ways to Relax

by budgiebum



Series: 2018 prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, MekaMechanic, Pre-Relationship, Video & Computer Games, mekanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Freshly showered, Brigitte flops into her chair, placing a croissant and tea on her desk. Kicking her feet up and landing them on the table, she settles in. The day had been grueling, her father requiring her help with some prototype barriers, and she needed to find a way to relax. She stretches her arms over her head and queries Athena about entertainment options. The AI informs her that agent D.va is streaming video games to quite a large audience.





	Finding Ways to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Mekanic, Brigitte having watched Dva's streams and using Dva's catchphrase in battle. She immediately withdraws like, "Oh my god I stole your thing I'm so sorry."

Freshly showered, Brigitte flops into her chair, placing a croissant and tea on her desk. Kicking her feet up and landing them on the table, she settles in. The day had been grueling, her father requiring her help with some prototype barriers, and she needed to find a way to relax. She stretches her arms over her head and queries Athena about entertainment options. The AI informs her that agent D.va is streaming video games to quite a large audience.

“Sounds interesting, let’s try that.” A holo-display pops up, filled with a dense forestscape and a woman racing through it, following a glowing green trail. Brigitte hums to herself, eyes drifting to the bottom left corner of the screen. She smiles when she sees Hana Song in all her glory, focused and chewing an old sucker stick. “Athena, volume up please.”

“We are going to kill that Anjanath for this newb or my name isn’t D.va!” Hana yells as her character slides down a hill.

Brigitte laughs at the enthusiasm on display, never having tuned into one of Hana’s stream before joining Overwatch. The chat flies by in a tizzy, but she catches something about ‘D.va being set on fire’ and how hilarious it was. She decides to stick around, taking a long, calming whiff of her tea before sipping the warm liquid, sighing as her muscles start to ease away tension.

“Nerf this, lizard face!” Hana’s growl is a bit unexpected as a gigantic pink and purple tyrannosaurus rex looking monster comes into view. In-game, she has pulled out two giant daggers and started to glow pink, the color hardly shocking given the owner.

“Whoa,” Brigitte pauses her stretch toward the flaky pastry, transfixed on the flurry of movement now dancing across the screen. Hana’s character is hacking and slashing at rapid speed at the fire breathing monster. Brigitte nearly drops her tea, muscles clenching up as Hana deftly rolls out of the way of a gout of flame, sweeping back in its wake to continue slashing.

Hana cackles maniacally as the monster retreats, limping away from the party.

“See that limp? He’s almost dead, we’ve got him now. Is this easy mode?” The chat lights up once more, commenting on how it is totally easy mode for her. “Pfft get good guys anyone can be hunter rank 100 by now. I don’t even play this full time!”

Brigitte smiles into her croissant, thoroughly engrossed and enjoying the show. The group follows the glowing trail to the slumbering monster. Hana does not pause for an instant, immediately leaping to assault. It is quick work of it, a fanfare hastily playing as the camera zooms out.

“Love, D.va!” Hana whoops as the rest of her party starts to harvest the monster. “That’s how it’s done everyone. Let’s get our loot and move on to the next S.O.S.”

The stream continues with Hana joining random quests to help people, hollering to ‘nerf this’ and signing off every kill with her signature ‘love D.va’.

Brigitte yawns, looking down into her empty mug. She rolls her shoulder and furrows her brow at the clock.

“Wow have I been watching that long?” she murmurs. Standing, the Swede asks Athena to turn off the screen and dim the lights as she readies for bed.

Brigitte returns to the bathroom, removing the towel from around her shoulders and tossing it into the hamper with her grease stained clothing. Brushing her teeth, she can’t help but remember Hana’s face as she played the game. The same crease in her determined brow as on the battlefield. _I suppose that makes sense considering she streams there too, sometimes,_ she told herself _._ She rinses and smiles to herself, reaching for the facial moisturizer she uses to help out her abused skin - grease and oil were not kind. Rubbing it around her eyes, she smirks to herself, again remembering the fun back and forth Hana had with her viewers.

Still yawning and bleary eyed, she crawls into bed to get a few hours of sleep. Brigitte turns into her side, cuddling her pillow and chucking to herself, “Heh, nerf this,” as she drifts into slumber.

All too soon Brigitte’s alarm is going off, rousing her from dreams of elder dragon battles. Adjusting a crick in her neck, she lumbers out of bed and grabs a hoodie, throwing it on before heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. There is a single occupant when she arrives, the source of her sleep deprivation. Hana Song. Tapping away at her phone between bites of fruit, she bites at her lip in concentration. Brigitte checks her watch, noting the mid-morning time and Hana’s  well-rested appearance.

“How are up already? You were still streaming when I went to bed,” Brigitte asks in curiosity.

Hana sets her phone down to regard Brigitte. With an all too serious expression on her face, she retorts, “I nap between missions. What? McCree does it.” She grabs another piece of cantaloupe and cheese thoughtfully for a moment.”You were watching last night?”

Nodding, Brigitte shuffles to the fridge to grab some eggs. “Yes, I saw you fighting a lot of monsters with different people. It was interesting to say the least.” She cracks the eggs into a bowl and whips them with a fork, set on making simple scrambled eggs with some toast for herself. Brigitte peaks over her shoulder to see Hana studying her intently.

“It's called ‘Monster Hunter World’. It’s relaxing to get on that one and run around killing monsters while chatting with my fans.” Hana smirks at Brigitte. “Looks like I got another last night?”

“Maybe,” Brigitte lies, a blush coloring her cheeks as she turns back towards the stove, pouring the beaten eggs into a hot pan. Stirring to keep her meal fluffy, she did her best to keep cool. _Stay chill, Brigitte,_ she commanded herself. Undoubtedly she was now a big fan of D.va, but Brigitte’s far too embarrassed to admit that aloud. A piece of whole grain bread is slid into the toaster and plunged into momentary darkness. “I’ll likely tune in. When I need to relax.”

A smile creeps across Hana’s face as thought comes to mind.

“Why not join me sometime? My fans love when I have guests. It'll be fun!” The MEKA pilot hops off her stool to wash her bowl, stopping to land a light punch on Brigitte’s arm. “I'll be streaming again this afternoon. Well, if there's no crisis going on,” she qualified with a roll of her eyes.

Brigitte jolts slightly at the tap, not expecting physical contact and an invitation to hang out. She blushes and reaches into the cupboards for a plate, missing how Hana gazes at her from the sink. “I would like that,” Brigitte replies while plating her breakfast. “I'll stop by your quarters once I'm finished with my duties later today.”

“Cool, I'll be expecting you. See ya.” Hana hums and flicks her hair over her shoulder, grabs her phone, and leaves a cherried Brigitte in her wake.

* * *

After spending the day running diagnostics and maintaining various agents’ armor sets, Brigitte gets herself cleaned up and ready to join Hana. She pauses outside the younger woman's room, glancing down at her outfit once more, running a hand down her torso to smooth her blouse out. She checks her arms and hands for any grease spots she may have missed before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Brigitte hears a bit of shuffling and weighty thud rattles the door, followed by cursing as the door slides open. Hana greets Brigitte with a sheepish grin, rubbing at her presumably sore elbow.

“You okay?” Brigitte does her best to avoid sounding overly concerned.

Hana chuckles and stuff her hands into her signature bright pink bunny hoodie. “Yeah, yeah I'm alright. Come on in! Stream is on break for a moment.” She steps aside as Brigitte enters, a pink dusting her cheeks as the engineer’s gaze sweeps her room. Hana grabs her arm and walks them towards her command center.

“Here, sit right there while I adjust the camera to capture us both.” She fiddles with the camera while Brigitte sits patiently, all smiles, Hana thinking how it's the cutest thing she's ever seen. Satisfied, she takes her own seat and hands Brigitte a controller. “Ever played Mario Kart before?”

“I have not,” Brigitte smiles over at Hana, “but I’m sure I can pick it up.”  She watches the logo flash across Hana’s large main screen, commenting on how cute everything seems. They run through some practice laps, Hana explaining to her what the different items do. Once Brigitte was feeling confident, the stream was turned on and the two women sat in the spotlight for all of Hana’s fans.

“Hey everyone, D.va here with a special guest! My coworker and friend, Brigitte Lindholm! Say hey to the stream,” Hana nudges a rapidly reddening Brigitte.

“ _Hej hej_ , nice to meet you, everyone.” Brigitte gives a finger wave toward the camera, quickly going back to gripping her controller. She can see the chat explode on one of Hana’s satellite monitors, slipping by too fast for her to grasp anything.

Hana’s eyes flit from the game to her chat, deftly starting the game and replying to her fans.

“Oh come on guys. ‘D.va finally has a girlfriend’? She's my friend! My friend who's going to get owned in some races!” She giggles, finalizing the settings and queuing them for a race. Hana reaches over and pats Brigitte on the knee.  “Kidding, you'll do fine. You won't beat me, but you'll do fine.”

Brigitte quirks an eyebrow, her competitive spirit  rearing up. “We’ll see about that.” The race starts, Brigitte having chosen Princess Peach and Hana with Yoshi. They take off, Hana immediately maneuvering around other players at a turn to collect her first item. Brigitte follows directly behind her, collecting nothing and cursing herself. Suddenly, a banana peel pops up in front of her, too close to avoid. Her kart skids out of control as Hana cackles.

“Nerf this, eat my dust!” Hana slides into second place, glaring at the Bowser ahead of her. She nails a jump through a another box, groaning as she’s given a green shell. “Fine, I can work with this.” Lip pulled between her teeth, she waits till they round another sharp turn to launch her turtle. Bouncing off the wall once, it sails smoothly into Bowser, nailing him and making him spin out. She sails by the stunned player, pumping her first in the air. “Love, D.va. First place!”

Brigitte focuses on her screen part of the screen, trying to avoid more bananas and flying shells. “Oh my God this is nuts.” She bumps into the 5th place Baby Mario, jolting him out of the way of the next set of items. A cute little mushroom pops up on her screen. “Aww, what does this thing do?” Brigitte uses her item and suddenly her kart speeds forward, rocketing her into 4th place. “Whoa cool!”

Hana laughs, “Looks like she’s gaining on me, guys. I better watch out!” She gives a playful eye-roll from her comfortable lead. The game gives her another banana peel, causing her chat to erupts with hacking accusations, to which she sticks out her tongue. She notes Brigitte works her way up to 3rd place on the final lap and smiles. “Not bad, you’ll place in top three for sure, Brigitte.”

No sooner do the words leave her mouth than Brigitte obtains a spike-encrusted blue shell. “Hmm, that’s for sure.” She uses the item, broad grin taking over her features as it knocks the 2nd place Luigi out of the way and crashes into Hana, exploding. Brigitte zips past both of them, deftly avoiding a random banana peel on the track, and sails across the finish line.

“What!” Hana blinks in shock, as her chat devolves into emotes and random key smashing over her loss.

Brigitte lets out a heavy breath and scratches the back of her neck. “That was pretty fun. Did everyone enjoy it?” The engineer still cannot keep up with the chat, but she supposes it was good for them too with how fast it’s all going.

“Beginners luck. I challenge you to a rematch!” As Hana reaches for her controller, the base alarm sounds and their Overwatch communicators buzz. “You guys know what that sound means. We’ve got to go save the day. Thanks for tuning in guys. Love, D.va!” She quickly blows the stream a kiss before shutting down. Brigitte’s already out of the room before she can follow, sprinting. They receive the briefing as they dress, covering Talon grunts disrupting a peace rally in Rome.

Hana and Brigitte suit up quickly, meeting up with Orisa, Winston, Angela, Pharah, Genji, and Lena. Aboard the ship, they strap in as Lena readies for takeoff.

“Everyone good? We’ll be there in two shakes of a lamb’s tail, so be ready.” True to the Brit’s word, they arrive quickly to aid the overwhelmed officers trying to protect the civilians. “Lot of ground fire out there, luvs. Have to land further away. I’m getting reports of civilian and officer casualties”

“Tracer, open the hatch. Winston, Mercy and I will drop in from here.” Pharah states, pulling her visor down. Rarely are the Egyptian’s words requests - The woman knows war.

“I’ll go too, everyone else meet up as soon as you can.” Hana boards her MEKA and joins Pharah near the exit as the doors begin to open

“Luvs there’s more transport vehicles closing in on the rally, if you’re going you need to go now.” Lena’s urgent words are hardly needed. Pharah and Mercy already on their way down.

Brigitte glaces at them briefly as Winston jumps, quickly unbuckling herself and running up beside D.va. “I’m going too. We have to protect them.”  
  
“Can you withstand a landing closer to ground? I need to come in hot and take out  those vehicles with Pharah.” There’s a hint of nervous concern in Hana’s words.

Brigitte gives the Meka a quick once over. “I’ll hang on to your leg if you can swing me in near the crowd. Let’s move.” D.va gives a shrug and nods. Brigitte quickly wraps an arm around it, bracing her grip with her own armor.

They dive from the aircraft, rushing wind filling Brigitte’s ears as she tightens her grip on the MEKA. Hurtling toward the ground, the distinct sounds of chaos and gunfire becoming louder every second.

“Get ready!” Hana hollers, kicking on her thrusters to level out over the crowd.

Heat licks at Brigitte’s heels and back. She can feel her stomach drop as she lets go of the MEKA, rolling into a skidding stop before a small outcrop of civilians being rounded by Talon grunts. She is not even standing when she strikes first, whipping one in the midsection with her flail and a distinct, unhealthy and meaty sound. She turns and unslings her shield, the blue electromagnetic barrier humming to life  as bullets fly in their direction. With a growl, Brigitte charges two grunts, knocking them back before clubbing them as well. “Love, Brigitte.” She returns to the citizens and begins to render aid.

D.va soars down a main road toward a black armored vehicle, sporting a grin as she hears Brigitte’s remark.

“Alright jerks, take this!” With a deft flick of her thumb,  a swarm of missiles lance forward from the MEKA, pounding the incoming vehicle. Another explosion sounds, signaling that Pharah is also enjoying success.

Winston moves to the bulk of the crowd, deploying his shield with a flick of his gray hand. The great gorilla is swiftly grabbing Talon grunts and tossing them outside the barrier, shocked yelps following them.

“Luvs there’s a tank moving in!” Tracer alerts them, zipping through the streets neutralizing random grunts. “It’s near my position!”

“We’re on our way!” Mercy calls out, following behind Pharah as she rides a comet-like trail upward. They soar above the buildings, quickly spotting the heavy vehicle of war moving in.

“Mercy,” Pharah lands atop the closest building. “I’m going to drop down and neutralize it. Are you ready?” Mercy nods, gripping her staff tighter. Pharah steps off the edge of the building, straight in front of the tank. Her body is suddenly filled with power as Mercy’s Caduceus staff pours energizing nanites into her.

“Rocket barrage incoming!” Pharah’s legion of rockets disables the tank's ability to move, rending shreds and wheels alike, as well as it's cannon, the impacts warping and cratering the long barrel. She and Mercy land, determination in their eyes as Pharah levels her rocket launcher, ready to take out the terrorists inside. Mercy unholsters her pistol to back up her falcon.

Orisa and Genji arrive, bolstering the defenses and thinning out the grunts. The ninja deflects a shotgun blast, sending the slug straight back at the assailant, and is quickly on to striking down another. “Please get behind us for your safety,” Orisa instructs a cluster of terrified civilians.

Two final assault vehicles skid to a stop just outside the perimeter, heavy gunners deploying amidst a swarm of grunts. Brigitte grits her teeth and dashes toward the crumbling shield.  “Nerf this!” she shouts, rallying her team and throwing an additional shield pack at Winston who has gone into a rage, assaulting a heavy. She throws her shield up as Orisa’s goes down. Genji assists her by deflecting as much as he can to limit more civilian casualties.

Once a new shield is up, Genji draws his katana. “The dragon becomes me!” In a flash of fluorescent green, he cuts a clean path through the grunts to fall upon the remaining heavy assault, deflecting his own gatling cannons back at him.

“Cease your resistance!” Orisa shouts, supercharging the team and unleashing a barrage of fire.

Brigitte attacks the heavy assault with her flail, attempting to help and heal Genji as he lands the final blow, the blade deftly sliding through rents in the armor to sink into vital flesh. He flicks the blade as he draws it back, cleaning its length before he sheaths it and nods to her, surveying the crowd. “I will go and hunt down the stragglers with Tracer.”

“Copy that,” Winston's deep voice rumbles through the communicators. “Mercy we need you on the ground. Heavy casualties. We need to see who can be saved.”

Mercy glides down with a soft hiss of her Valkyrie suit’s wings from the building Pharah is keeping watch on, surveying the carnage. She turns to Brigitte, calm, but with a pained expression. “We need to triage quickly, and stabilize the critically wounded we can save, first. Once the area is secure, the ambulances and med-techs can get in.”

Brigitte gives a nod, disgusted by the carnage Talon has inflicted on innocent people. They set off, tending to the wounded as best they can, waiting for more help to arrive.

Back at the base, the team wearily strips their armor in favor of the comfort of their preferred jumpsuits and trudge to the kitchen for food.

“Well,” Angela sighs into a cup of tea, “that went about as well as it could have. All things considered. Going straight for the civilians like that, how barbaric.” She stirs her pasta salad idly, eyes downcast in thought.

“She's right,” Fareeha says, wrapping her arm around Angela's waist. “We can’t prevent every tragedy from happening. What we can do, what we do, is prevent it from spreading. Many more people would have died if we had not showed up.” The comforting touch earns a faint smile and squeeze from Angela, who returns the gesture.

The group hums in acknowledgment, a heavy somberness hanging in the air.

“I’ll see what kind of improvements I can make in our action response plan,” Winston says, before heading off with Lena.  The Brit gives a few resigned mutters about running post mission diagnostics on her chronal accelerator with the scientist.

Hana looks at everyone else, still poking at their food with small frowns on their faces. She decides to change that and grabs Brigitte by the arm. They need something. There has to be a way to lighten the mood.

“Alright guys let's do something fun.” Brigitte turns to the MEKA pilot, eyebrow raised for the second time that day. Hana laughs and laces their fingers together. “Someone owes me a rematch on Mario Kart. What do you say?”

Fareeha and Genji agree immediately, video games to unwind sounding like the best idea ever. Angela laughs and shakes her head, murmuring that she would rather watch.

“That sounds wonderful, Hana. You're on,” Brigitte says as she smiles down at Hana, squeezing her hand.

They pile into the common room. Genji perches on the edge of a recliner. Brigitte, Hana, and Fareeha pile onto the couch, shoulders touching. Angela settles on the floor between Fareeha legs with a tablet, perusing research notes she has been working on before the mission. She leans her head against one of her girlfriend’s thighs.

Brigitte’s thigh brushes against Hana’s as she shifts to get comfortable. “Sorry,” she mutters, pink creeping back into her cheeks.

“You're good. You already borrowed my catch phrases. Just a matter of time before you stole my personal space.” Hana teases Brigitte and bumps their shoulders together playfully, pulling a stammered ‘I’m so sorry’ from the engineer. “I don't mind though.” She gives a sly grin. “I like it.”

“Aww how cute,” Angela coos from the floor. “Aren't they adorable Fareeha?”

“They sure are, _Amar._ Almost as cute as you,” Fareeha leans forward and kisses the top of Angela's head.

“Oh please, we’ll never be as gross as you two.” Hana makes a face at them, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

Brigitte’s heart skips a beat at Hana’s words. She tries to swallow the dryness in her throat and summon all he courage.

“How are you so sure we won't end up just as gross as them?” The Swede bit at her lip and gave up the battle against trying to keep herself from blushing bright pink.

Hana scoffs, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Because we're a million times cooler than them.” Hana places her hand on Brigitte's forearm and gives the woman captivating her heart a grin. “We can talk about it later. Right now, I've got to show you all who's the best racer!”

Laughter warms the room, mood already lightened, as they settle in for a night of video games.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this. I usually write pharmercy, but mekanic is fun too! I love them so much ;_; 
> 
> Big thanks to Archaema for beta-ing and slicing this to ribbons for me. She's a walking thesaurus I swear!
> 
> [Taking prompts here](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/C9VK6H9#_=_) and thru my tumblr asks!
> 
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
